1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for monitoring a tire pressure, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for monitoring a tire pressure, which are capable of determining whether a tire pressure is a low pressure, from a frequency deviation between a resonant frequency according to the tire pressure and a low-pressure frequency.
2. Related Art
The pressure of a tire is a factor that is directly connected with the stability of a vehicle. When the pressure of a tire drops under a reference pressure, a big accident may occur. In general, since it is difficult to directly measure the pressure of a tire, an indirect type tire pressure monitoring system is used to indirectly determine whether the pressure of a tire is a low pressure, by using a resonant frequency according to the pressure of a tire.
In a conventional tire pressure monitoring system, whether the pressure of a tire is decreased is determined based on a resonant frequency. That is to say, by calculating the frequency deviation between a resonant frequency and a low-pressure frequency, whether the pressure of a tire is a low pressure may be indirectly determined.
Depending on the characteristics of a tire for each tire type, for example, various factors such as the dimensions, tread pattern, sidewall size, and material of the tire, a low-pressure frequency as a reference for determining whether the pressure of a tire is a low pressure may differ.
Although the characteristics of a tire of a vehicle were changed because the tire was replaced, an existing low-pressure frequency may be used to determine whether the pressure of a replacement tire is a low pressure. In this case, it is difficult to accurately determine whether the pressure of the tire is a low pressure. Furthermore, if a determination is not accurately made for whether the pressure of the tire is a low pressure, a big accident may occur.